The History of Quest For Glory
By Lori and Corey Cole Most computer fantasy games fit neatly into one of tmo categories. There are fantasy adventures that revolve around puzzle-solving and story-felling, and "computer role playing games" CRPG's which are built around character development, combat and magic. We set out to create a game series which would combine two genres. We wanted the player to participate in creating a story for their character to develop and change during the course of the game. The Quest for Glory series was the result. Lori: I wanted the player to really identify with the character from the beginning, "fhc player determines the character's abilities and personality. Then the character is turned loose in a world of magic, mystery and danger. The player controls how the character reacts to the world: cunning and cowardly or slash and crash. Corey: We want the player to actively participate in the game, rather than to "watch a movie." We think of Quest for Glory as a story framework rather than a preset story. The tale develops from a combination of game setting and the player's actions. The "story" doesn't really exist until the player as Hero starts his or her part. However, we want the player to feel that hehas entered a living world, where the people and creatures he meets have their own lives and goals. Lori: Quest tor dlory was conceived as a series. I wanted to take the character from novice adventurer and "wannabe" hero to seasoned adventurer and true Hero of the World. It's not something that happens overnight. The world of Q.F.CJ. is a fantasy analogy of our own world. There is more to do and sec than we could ever tit into a single game. The series was originally supposed to be four games, but it evolved into five as we worked on it. Corey: You see, we had this all worked out tour games representing the four seasons and the four classical elements (Karth, Fire, Air, and Water). But our planned Gothic horror setting for game 3 seemed too extreme for the character after "Trial By Fire", so we slipped in an additional game to fill in the gap. In "The Wages of War", the Hero will visit Rakeesh and Uhura's homeland, learn more about honor and friendship, and prepare for the challenge of "Shadows of Darkness". " Wages of War" fits naturally into the overall series storyline. It advances the player's character's development into an archetypal Hero. Lori: One of our goals in making this series is to give the player control and success. Most of our puzzles have multiple solutions, and the game is filled with options. We want the player to succeed, but we aren't always going to make it easy on him or her. The games balance puzzlesolving and action. Most obstacles rely on the cleverness of the player and the skill level of the character rather than on quick reflexes. Corey: I believe that balance is what makes a great role-playing game. The player should always feel challenged, yet somehow manage to succeed. We aren't here to antagonize the players. We work with them in a cooperative story-telling effort. If the player fails, everybody loses; we want to see everyone win. Still, victory is only worthwhile if it takes effort to achieve. We want the player to have a real feeling of accomplishment. Lori: Our most important goal is to make the game fun. Whether it's exploring a beautiful and magical world, the feeling of accomplishment from defeating a foe, or lust the satis faction of solving a small puzzle, we want the player to enjoy the game. After all, in the Quest for Glory series, it is the player who creates the adventure game character. And so that means you are the real Hero. Category:Articles